Crystal Sphere
by Niffers
Summary: **COMPLETE!!!** 17 year old Julie wished her brother away! Now she has to face the labyrinth and... Jareth. Will she get to the castle in time? Or will it even matter?(Jeez nevermind just read the story... My summaries suck too much. lol)
1. The Beginning

17 year old Julie Kinipela sat in her room, typing away on her computer when her baby brother, Makaio, started wailing from her parents room. Julie rolled her eyes and got up, heading down the hallway. Her parents had left earlier, like they always had, for the evening, leaving her to baby-sit Mac, short for Makaio.

She turned on the light in the massive bedroom and walked over to Mac's crib, picking him, up, " What is it now?!" she sighed and started bouncing the baby. Makaio only cried some more and Julie growled in frustration, " Stop it, Makaio! There's nothing to cry about! Just please go back to sleep." With that she put him back down in his crib, tucked him in and walked out of the room turning off the light.

            " Sometimes I wish that the goblins would take you away…" Julie grumbled and the next second, Makaio went silent. Julie spun around on her heel, her waist length ruby red hair whipping around. She jogged back to her parent's room and peeked inside, " Makaio?" No sound. She creaked the door open a little and slipped inside, flipping the light switch, which did nothing. Julie started to panic. Where is he?! Why isn't he making any noise? In that instant she realized what she had said earlier and her eyes widened in horror. " Oh no. What have I done?" She had just asked the Goblin King to take her brother away!

At that very moment the French doors flew open and in stepped a man wearing a black poets shirt, black tights with black knee-high boots and a black velvet cape that draped his frame perfectly. He stood about 6'3" with wild blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, sticking out in every direction. He also had mismatched eyes, one piercingly light blue and the other one a slightly greenish blue. He smirked at Julie and she swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat, meeting his gaze, " Helloooo…" she then blinked, " Jareth, the Goblin King, I presume?"

Jareth dipped his head in acknowledgement, " You assume correctly, my dear Julie." He purred in his rich British accent.

She put her hands in the back pockets of her bell-bottom jeans and cocked her hip to one side, biting her bottom lip, " Any chance I can get my baby brother back?"

Jareth' s mismatched eyes twinkled in amusement, " What are you willing to do, my lady?"

Julie looked nervously around the room then back at him, " What _can_ I do?"

Jareth crossed his arms against his chest, " There are _many_ things you could do… You could always take your brother's place, instead, or you could…" he paused for a second, " Or you could run my labyrinth- with a time limit, of course." He threw in at the last moment.

Julie thought about it for a second, " What happens if I lose?"

Jareth chuckled softly, " The child will be mine… I'll turn him into a goblin." He chuckled again, then looked directly in her eyes, " Or you can take his place, and I'll let him go."

Julie's mouth hung open in shock and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively, " I'll run your labyrinth. I do love a good challenge." Everything dissolved around her and she was suddenly in the Underground on a hill overlooking the Labyrinth and Jareth' s castle. The mere size of it took Julie's breath away and she looked back to Jareth, " Has anyone ever made it to the castle?"

Jareth' s stance stiffened and his eyes grew cold, " Only one. You have thirteen hours to reach my castle before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever…" he said as he slowly disappeared. " Such a pity…" his voice rang out and Julie looked down at the Labyrinth.

            " Well, that number's shortly about to raise from one to two." She said as she started down the hill towards the labyrinth.  


	2. Hidden Meanings

            Julie was halfway down the hill when she tripped over a rock, sending her tumbling down the hill, dust and dead grass going everywhere. She landed with an 'oof ' and looked up to see a small man doing his *ahem* business in a pond. _That must be Hoggle._ Julie got up, dusting her jeans off and she searched with her eyes for an entrance to the Labyrinth. When she didn't see one, she cleared her throat, " Um… Excuse me?"

Hoggle must've jumped at least 3 feet high and he whipped around after buttoning himself back up, " D'oh! No, excuse me!" He saw that it was Julie and his look of surprise turned back into a scowl, " Oh. It's _you_…" He walked past her and picked up his fairy sprayer, proceeding to…well, spray them.

Julie walked up next to Hoggle, " Hey Hoggle. Do you know how to get into the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle grimaced and started walking towards the Labyrinth where a door opened. He pointed inside and looked at Julie, " You's gets in there…"

Julie smiled brightly, " Thanks Hoggle! You just made my journey a lot easier." And she walked in, the doors closing behind her. Julie looked from left to right. They both stretched for miles and didn't look like there was an end to it.  She sighed and tried to lean against the wall in front of her, but nothing was there and she fell onto her butt. " Damn illusions." She grumbled as she got up.  She looked around her and saw that she had somehow gotten into another part of the Labyrinth. There were tall hedges now for walls and that was about it. Julie started singing a song as she continued to weave her way through the maze-like hedges.

I've been watching you and I know you like to party, baby  
And you know that that sounds really good to me Yeah  
Everybody wants to hang out at my party, baby  
Don't you know that this is the only place to be  
(The only place to be Yeah)  
  
If you know that you wanna get on down  
No need to worry 'cause All Saints will be around (Bah bah)  
So if you're kinda feeling low, baby don't (Bah bah)  
'Cause I'll be here right by your side ready to flow  
(Ready to flow)  
  
(I know where it's at)  
If you wanna have a good time (I know where it's at)  
If you know you've got something on your mind  
(I know where it's at)  
If you know that you wanna get on down  
(I know where it's at)  
Don't deny Don't be shy Just come around  
(I know where it's at)  
  
Move around and get on down do what you wanna baby  
You gotta be good, you gotta be good and ready to go  
I know you've been waiting for my party all your life time baby  
Everybody in the whole world wants to know  
(Everybody wants to know)  
Can't you see that there's no-one on the streets (Bah bah)  
'Cause everybody knows it's where they've got to be  
  
(I know where it's at)  
If you wanna have a good time (I know where it's at)

~ All Saints "I Know Where It's At"~

Julie smiled to herself. She always liked that song. She turned another corner and stopped dead in her tracks, mouth slightly open in astonishment. Jareth stood there, leaning casually against a wall, playing with three crystals in one hand, a smirk dancing across his lips at the sight of Julie.

Jareth casually lifted an eyebrow, " Ah, Julie. How are you liking my labyrinth so far?"

Julie walked towards Jareth and stopped a few feet in front of him, " It's quite fun, actually. All these twists and turns… Never knowing which direction you're going… Quite thrilling, I must say."

Jareth certainly didn't expect that answer from her and he remained silent, yet smiling.

Julie eyed the crystals, " Are you ever going to let me play with your balls?" Her eyes widened at what she just said and she clamped a hand over her mouth, bursting into fits of giggles. 

Jareth only raised an eyebrow once more, " I never knew you wanted to, Julie," he rested a gloved finger on his chin, " Although I do think we could arrange something-"

            "NO. I meant your crystals, Jareth… Seriously, I'm not THAT bad." Julie shook a finger at him playfully and Jareth chuckled.

He picked a crystal from the three in his hand and looked at Julie, " Here… Play with it all you like," he tossed it to her and she caught it, moving it around her hands, much the same like Jareth. The crystal then rolled its way around her arm and back down to rest on the tip of her index finger. Julie's mouth opened in shock and she looked at Jareth, who was equally surprised.

His eyes clouded with anger and he looked Julie straight in the eye, " There is obviously more about you that you do not let on, dear Julie," then disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Julie just continued to stare at the crystal ball on the tip of her finger, digesting Jareth' s words in her mind. What did he mean by that?


	3. Playing With Fire

*Hey! Chapter Numero 3! Yay! I just realized that I've never described Julie's appearance, so hey… Better late than never, I think… Anywho, Julie is quite tall for her age, standing about 5'8", with a slender build, but not like a reed or anything. She has waist length ruby red hair and her eyes are the color of Amethyst, with little spikes of green mixed in, depending on her mood. Her eyes are shaped differently, not like any other human shape known. They actually have a Fae-ish structure, like you'd find on Faeries and such. Her ears are kind of pointy, but not extremely. Her facial structure is actually kind of Fae-ish as well, slightly angular but not too prominent. Her lips are full and pouty, and her skin complexion is creamy. She LOVES 30" flares… You'll never see her without them, and she loves anything stylish and original. During her journey in the Labyrinth, she is wearing her trademark flares and a shirt that's made of silk handkerchiefs, baring her perfect tummy (butterfly navel ring included) and pieces that dangle and are weighted down with silver rings, giving it the appearance that it's ripped and torn. Her hair is down also. Anywho, on with the story!*

            Julie continued on her journey, still clutching the crystal in one hand as she rounded corners upon corners. She reached a dead end and she pursed her lips in confusion. She turned around and found herself looking at two doors, with the two weird guards. She walked up to them, hand on one hip and they looked at her in return.

            " Which door will you choose?" The one guarding the right door asked Julie tentatively in its odd accent.

Julie thought about it for a second, then her amethyst eyes sparkled in amusement, " I think I'll choose the door on the right."

The guards looked at each other then back at Julie.

            "How do you know which way to go? It could be the wrong way." The guard to her left exclaimed. 

Julie simply smiled at the guard and shrugged, " I'll just take my chances. " The guard moved out of her way and as soon as she stepped in, she fell through a hole in the floor. Luckily the hands lining the hole caught her.

They created a face, " Which way do you want to go? Up? Or down?"

Julie smiled meekly, " Down, please." They released her and she landed with a thud on the bottom, the lid above her slamming shut in the process, blocking all light except for a single stream of light. Julie stood up, dusting her jeans off and she felt her pockets for a lighter. " C'mon Amy, don't fail me now…" Her friend Amy usually somehow kept her lighters in Julie's jeans, why who knows. Julie pulled a lighter out, " Thank you Amy!" and she lit it, looking around the dark oubliette for a lamp. She made one out in the dim light and walked towards it, lighting it. Light filled the small hole and Julie glanced about her. The lamp was sitting on a small wooden table and a small stool stood next to it, but there didn't seem to be a door anywhere. Wait a second… Didn't Hoggle set one up from under a tarp or something? She searched for a tarp and sure enough, she found one. She lifted the tarp and found a piece of wood in the shape of a rectangle and she put it against the wall, installing the doorknob on the right side. She opened it. Eureka! She stepped out and started walking, only to be startled half to death by the "false alarms".  They bellowed their protests and Julie pressed on, looking down in time to see a crystal roll past her feet. She followed it and it hopped into the cup of a creature crouched before her. 

            "Ahhh… What do we have here?" it cackled.

Julie smiled and cocked a hip to one side, " Your worst nightmare." 

Jareth removed his disguise and in one fluid movement he had Julie pinned against the wall.

He looked into her eyes, " No. You're too beautiful to be a nightmare."

Julie cocked an eyebrow, " Looks can be deceiving… And you, sir, are a major flirt."

It was Jareth' s turn to lift an eyebrow, " Am I?"

She giggled, " You bet your boots you are." She then kissed his throat and looked him straight in the eye, "But so am I." 

Jareth grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, his lips mere centimeters from her own, " Minx. Don't toy with me Julie, for I am far more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

Julie giggled and swatted his arm playfully and he let go of her. She smiled, " Now if you'll excuse me, I must go finish this Labyrinth," and she sauntered off, leaving Jareth by himself.

He shook his head vigorously, " Such a tease." And he disappeared in a cloud of glitter. 


	4. Confessions and Difficult Decisions

*Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that SOMEONE enjoys my stories lol. OH I never told you that Julie is short for her full name, Juliet. But nobody knows about it because Julie makes sure that they don't. lol Anywho, on with chapter 4!*

~

Julie continued on her journey, walking through the Oubliette, humming a Japanese choir song she had learned recently, called "Hotaru Koi (Ho, Firefly)".

She rounded a corner, singing a part of the song, " Hota - ru  no  oto  sa - n  ka - ne - mo - chi da… Do - ri de  o - shi - ri  ga  pika  pika  da…" she hadn't paid attention to where she was going and she ran into something firm and warm. She looked up to see Jareth standing there, an amused smile playing across his lips.

His mismatched eyes sparkled with mischief, " Having fun singing about someone's rear end, are we?"

Julie put her hands on her hips and glared at him, " Don't you have a kingdom to run?" her eyes narrowed, "Or do you just love annoying me?"

Jareth chuckled and stroked her cheek with a gloved finger, " Juliet… Don't you know how you've turned my world upside down?"

Julie's eyes widened and she jerk away from his touch, backing up a few feet, " What did you just call me? And what is up with this declaration of feelings?!" she looked around in exasperation, " What is the DEAL?!" 

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the frustration away. He took a tentative step, " Juliet, it is time that we should talk."

In a split second, Julie had Jareth pinned against the wall, her hands gripping the collar of his white poet's shirt.            " Do NOT call me Juliet EVER again. Do you understand me?!" she growled. She then looked away, " It's Julie, if you don't mind." She then looked at Jareth, sadness and regret in her eyes, " I must go. I don't have much time left." And with that, she turned to walk away. 

Jareth stopped her by grabbing her right arm, " Julie, wait."

She turned around and looked him in the eye, " Yes, Jareth?"

Before she realized it, Jareth had transported them both to the castle in a bedroom… Jareth' s bedroom. Julie took in her surroundings. They both sat on the four-post bed, Jareth holding her hand. The bed sheets were made of silk, deep red and white being the color scheme of the bed. Above, a canopy of silk in the same colors hung from the ceiling, tied together by a golden cord at the top. The bedposts had little carvings of faeries, goblins, elves and every other mystical being, along with ivy. Candles were lit everywhere, casting a warm glow in the dim room. Julie's jaw dropped in awe and she looked up at Jareth, her violet eyes wide with curiosity. She saw no emotion in Jareth' s eyes except for love, sadness, longing and… Desire. He smiled softly, a genuine smile. Julie's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed the lump in her throat, tearing her gaze away from his. She fiddled with the deep red sheets, silk sliding between her fingers. She smiled. Exquisite.

Jareth lifted her chin up softly, " Julie… Look at me." Her eyes met his and she inhaled sharply at the amount of desire held within his light blue and greenish eyes.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, " I love you, Julie… Ever since I first saw you." Julie blushed and looked away once again, focusing her attention on a picture on the far wall. Could this be true?

*GONG*

Julie's head snapped up when she heard the clock strike 13.

*GONG*

Panic started to rise within her, and she looked at Jareth, who was smiling softly. Julie jumped up immediately, tearing her hand free from his grip.

*GONG*

            "You tricked me!" She shouted over another gong of the massive clock in the Grand Hallway. 

She backed away towards the door and Jareth got up, swift strides bringing him closer to her and grabbing her wrist, " Tut tut, Julie… I did no such thing." The last gong ended, leaving the deafening silence in its wake.

Julie's eyes widened in fear for her brother and she tore out of the room, " NO!" and she ran blindly through Jareth' s castle, desperately trying to find Makaio. She ran into the throne room and saw Makaio sitting there, playing with a crystal ball and Julie reached out, " No Makaio!" He looked up at her and then he disappeared.

Julie slumped down onto the floor in defeat. She had lost. She lost her brother because she was so naïve and so wrapped up in… Her eyes widened and then a tear streaked down her cheek, her lower lip trembling slightly. She had lost because she had been wrapped up in Jareth and his charms. 

Her tears flowed freely now, and she sobbed quietly, her hands covering her face, " I'm so sorry… So sorry…"

Jareth walked up to her quietly, and he glanced at the poor girl crumpled in a heap at his feet. He kneeled on one knee and whispered into Julie's ear, " It's not too late to save your brother, Julie. You can take his place and I will send him back to the Aboveground."

Julie sniffled and looked up at him through tear stained eyes, " You… You will?"

Jareth' s eyes softened and he smiled at her softly, " Of course." Julie looked back down at her hands.

She sniffled again, " Alright. I'll take his place," she said softly.

The Goblin King smiled and he snapped his fingers, " Done," and Julie cried some more. 


	5. Whoa! Hold up!

Hey! Sorry about that little confusion there… OBVIOUSLY Word doesn't know how to work correctly. Lol Anywho, here ya go. It shouldn't mess up like it did before. AHA! I found the problem. Stupid format crap. Lol. Here ya go!

            Julie sniffled as she sat in her new massive bedroom within the castle. Jareth had been kind enough to provide everything that she needed, including her clothing from Aboveground. She smiled through her tears and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. (Yes, she's still wearing the same outfit.) She got up and strode over to the large balcony, walking out into the sunlight. A song silently played in her head and she closed her eyes as a soft breeze caressed her face and hair.

I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head

Time will bring them back I bet

So if you hear me say that I believe in love 

Don't make me feel ashamed 

I used to sing the saddest songs

And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my 

Door

Falling back down to the floor 

I used to read survival guides 

When my world was full of seven legged cats

But here I am with eight more lives

I'm ready for the good times

I'm ready for the good times

Ready to get it on

I'm ready for the good times

I'm ready for the good times

Now that I'm not alone

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh

You know It

Oh Oh Oh Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh

You better not 

Ignore it 

I don't wanna look at fashion magazines

While someone does my nails

Sitting here watching other people live

Frozen by the fear to fail

Cause, everyday there's a war to fight 

And if I win or lose never mind

As long as you're my shelter every night

I used to cry against a wall

But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on

Swear to me you won't be gone

I'm ready for the good times

I'm ready for the good times

Ready to get it on

I'm ready for the good times

I'm ready for the good times

Now that I'm not alone.

~Shakira, Ready For The Good Times~

Julie went back inside and walked leisurely over to her wardrobe closet, opening the massive doors. She smiled as she saw her lavender bikini amidst her clothing and she took it out, leaving the bottom portion behind. She then found two white oversized handkerchiefs and pulled them out as well. She tied two ends of each handkerchief to each other and she draped it across one shoulder, the other part going around her rib cage, toga style. She then pulled on a different set of bell-bottoms, black with a glitter shine to them and lavender butterflies embroidered around the outer seams. Faeries were embroidered just below her front pockets and on her back pockets, and then on the bottom of her bell-bottom jeans. Julie smiled at her reflection in the wardrobe mirror and she skipped into the adjoining bathroom. She piled her ruby red hair on top of her head, held by bobby pins, and the curled the ends of her hair, making her look elegant. She then put on some make-up, consisting of a light pink lipstick, silver glitter lips gloss, lavender eye shadow, purple eyeliner and iridescent glitter. Julie smiled again and headed out of the bathroom, slipping some clunky 3" heels on and she left her bedroom, finally gracing Jareth' s world with her presence.  

            Jareth sat tiredly on his throne in the throne room, glancing at the clock. 12:15. He then looked toward the massive doors leading to the hallway. Was Julie ever going to come out of her room?

Just then, one of the massive doors gave way and Julie sauntered in. Jareth' s jaw dropped at the way she was dressed and his eyes widened in surprise. Julie smiled seductively and she walked up to him, climbing up and straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips mere millimeters from Jareth' s. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with mischief, " Hey Jareth. What is there to do in your glorious kingdom?"

Jareth chuckled and grabbed her bottom, scooting her closer, emitting a soft gasp from Julie. 

            " I could name a few things…" He growled huskily into her ear and Julie shivered. She felt the intensity of Jareth' s arousal at that point and she giggled, biting her bottom lip playfully.

She raised an eyebrow, " Really? Like what?" She wiggled and he made a sound low in his throat, very close to a growl. She then got up and walked over to a window, propping herself up onto it and looked back at Jareth. He was no longer in his seat and he was halfway across the room in three quick strides, grabbing Julie and throwing her over his shoulder, leaving the throne room.

She squealed in protest, " Jareth! What are you doing? Put me down right now!"   

Jareth lightly smacked her bottom and chuckled, " Why, I'm going to show you what we can do, my love."

Julie's eyes widened and she struggled to get free, " No, Jareth! Put me down!" Her attempts failed and she found herself thrown onto Jareth' s massive bed, Jareth crawling towards her like a lion stalking its prey. Julie whimpered and backed up until she hit the headboard and could go no further. His face was instantly inches in front of hers.

            " You shouldn't tempt me, love." she heard Jareth say before his lips swooped down and took possession of her own in a passionate, heated kiss that made her lose all coherent thought. With a groan, Julie answered his kiss with a kiss of her own, 

its intensity startling Jareth as her tongue traced along his lips. Jareth jumped back, off the bed and he drew a shaky hand through his blonde mane, breathing deeply. What the hell just happened????


	6. Serve The Ego

* lol I love the little robot office assistant in Word! He's soooo cuuuute! Lol The little bugger is helpful, too. Anywho, had to say it. Here ya go!*

* oh and beware, this chapter gets a little NC-17… Thought I'd warn ya. Read at your own discretion. *snicker**

            Jareth breathed deeply, glancing at Julie, " I'm sorry."  Julie only looked at him, fighting against the brink of crying. She dropped her gaze down to the bed. How dare he toy with her emotions like that!

Anger seethed through her very being and a tear ran down her cheek as she glared at him, " Get out." Jareth only blinked in surprise and her lower lip quavered, " Get OUT!" Jareth looked at Julie pleadingly and Julie's tears came freely, " I said GET OUT! Why can't you just leave me be!?" She broke into sobs that racked her whole body and Jareth sighed, fading from her bedroom.

His voiced whispered through her mind, " I'm sorry…" and gut-wrenching sobs escaped her lips as she covered her face with her hands.

            A week passed from the little 'incident' and Julie never saw Jareth during that time. He had been avoiding her, giving her space to sort through her troubled mind. She walked down a massive hallway, listening to her CD player that she found amidst her clothing, one day, tucked away in one of her pants pockets. She listened to her 'A Knight's Tale' soundtrack, her favorite song off of it filling her ears, "Golden Years" by David Bowie (ironic, really). She danced to it as she turned a corner, making her way down a corridor she had never seen before until now. At the end of the hall was a single door, its destination unknown. She stopped in front of it, hesitating. Should she open it? Or should she turn back? The two weighed in her mind, and eventually curiosity got the best of her. Julie placed her hand on the door handle and a sudden surge of energy raced through her entire body, and she watched as sparkles floated to the floor from her fingertips, hinting of magick. With a deep breath, Julie swung the door open and stepped inside, the door slamming behind her. Julie winced at the sound. Darkness surrounded her like a thick blanket and Julie strained to see any light. A candle was lit in a corner of the, now, large room and Julie blinked at the sudden light. With a slight poof, hundreds of candles lit on their own, bathing the room in a soft glow and Julie took in her surroundings. The room had a deep red and white theme to it. A giant four-post canopy bed stood in the center of the room, draped with sheer white silk curtains around it. The silk sheets on the bed were a deep red, like the walls of the bedroom. Chairs in all sizes and shapes were strewn about the room, along with a few tables. Bookcases lined two of the walls, full of books and Julie walked towards them, but stopped midway as a shadow moved along the corner of her eye. Julie whipped around and gasped as she saw Jareth sprawled over the bed, looking directly at her, smiling seductively.

One finely shaped eyebrow rose, " Well, well… If it isn't you." Julie gulped as she saw that he was shirtless, his finely toned muscles rippling with movement as he sat up. Jareth patted the bedside next to him, " Come, sit down." Julie did as told and she looked up at him through nervous eyes as he brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, "You are so beautiful, Julie…"

 Jewel's song, "Serve the Ego" wafted through the room, tickling Julie's ears and she looked him in the eyes, surprised. Jareth smiled and kissed her forehead, " A little bird once told me that you like this song…"

Julie smiled then and got up, " Yes, I do…" She absent-mindedly started moving her body to the beat, the way a harem girl would for her sultan, her eyes closed, " The music just… Moves me somehow." She looked up at him then, rolling her hips in a sensual fashion and Jareth licked his lips as she continued to dance. Her hands slid along her body as she began to sing the lyrics:

Mirror mirror…  
Do you like what you see?  
I'll dance for you   
And you'll dance for me 

Julie smiled seductively at Jareth.

Who says a woman cannot serve?  
It would be my pleasure  
Who says it is not my destiny  
To let you control me…

Jareth then got up and sauntered over to her and replaced her hands with his own, his hands running over her hips as she moved against him, turning her head towards him and staring at his lips intently. As Jareth' s hands inched their way upward, she lightly rubbed her nose against his jaw line, stroking his cheek with her right hand.

Underneath the disco light  
Everybody's feeling all right  
Get on your hands and knees  
And praise the new deity  
Serve the ego, serve the ego

(She continued rolling her hips against Jareth' s arousal and his hands slowly descended to the juncture of her thighs.)

Two ships sailing on a neon sea  
(She nibbled on his jaw,) Eat the flesh, spit out the seeds  
Feathered hair and lamé heels  
What turns me on is so surreal

Jareth wasted no more time. He picked her up and brought her to the bed, laying her down on it and rolling on top of her. He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her throat as his hands sought her breasts. Julie tilted her head back in delight and lightly ran her hands up and down his smooth, muscled back.

Underneath the disco light  
Everybody's feeling alright  
Get on your hands and knees  
And praise the new deity  
Serve the ego, serve the ego

Jareth groaned deeply when Julie's hand snaked its way inside his tights, teasing him by running a finger down the length of him. With a snap of his fingers, their clothing disappeared. He rolled onto his back and brought Julie's nude form on top of him, her straddling his hips. Her waist length ruby red hair formed a curtain around her face and she kissed his lips lightly, a mischievous glint sparkling in her Amethyst eyes.

Tut tut  
To discover  
Oh no  
Yesterday's lover

He couldn't stand the wait any longer. He gripped her hips and in one swift movement he surged up to meet her. Julie gasped as he slid into her, then moaned in delight when he was fully seated within her, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. 

Underneath the disco light  
Everybody's feeling alright  
Get on your hands and knees  
And praise the new deity  
Serve the ego, serve the ego


	7. The Morning After

*Hey! Sorry it took so long to update it, but knowing me, I'm just a ditz with too many things to do. Lol. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!*

            Julie opened her eyes the next morning, only to shut them immediately as a stream of sunlight shone through a crack in the curtains directly on her face. She shielded her eyes with a weary hand & looked about her, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Memories of last night filled her mind and she shot up into a sitting position, holding the red silk sheets about her protectively. She looked to the spot next to her; Jareth laid there, sprawled out on his back, right hand on his chest while the other dangled off the side of the bed, and the sheets just barely resting on his hips, threatening to fall lower. Julie caught some movement out of the corner of her left eye and she looked up to catch a pair of mismatched eyes watching her in amusement. Jareth had been watching her the whole time, a smirk playing across his lips, lightening his features. Julie yelped as he grasped her hips and pulled her naked form down to him, rolling on top of her with a devilish smile, "Good morning." He kissed her tenderly and then looked her in the eyes. 

Julie smiled brightly, reaching up to stuck a wisp of unruly hair behind his ear, her fingers lingering across his jaw line, " Good morning."

Jareth' s smile widened, " Did you sleep well?"

Julie stretched languidly beneath him, " Mmmm… Yes, I did. Almost forgot where I was."

He grinned again and nuzzled her nose with his, " Well we can't have that now, can we?"

Julie giggled while shaking her head and ran her hands down his bare chest, causing Jareth to close his eyes in bliss at the sensation. She then ran a finger up and down his sides repeatedly, roaming lower at each descent. She felt his response to her caresses against her thigh and bit her lip at the sensation, moaning softly when he trailed open-mouthed kisses across her throat and collarbone. She rubbed his back as his lips found hers, kissing her deeply, Julie arching her back, straining to get closer as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He pulled away a few seconds later, chuckled at the confused look she gave him and kissed her nose, " I've a gift for you, darling." 

They both sat up and Julie looked in wonder as he conjured a crystal, holding it out to her, " For me?"

Jareth chuckled, "Yes, for you." She took it carefully from his hands and closed her eyes as a warm tingly feeling washed through her entire being. She opened them again and saw Jareth smiling at her softly and looked down to see the crystal gone. She looked back up at him and he motioned towards the bathroom, " Go look at yourself in the mirror, Julie." 

Curiously she bounded off the bed and into the bathroom, squealing in happiness and surprise at her reflection. She was wearing a gauzy type of material, sky blue in color, just draping the necessary areas. Her skin sparkled with iridescent glitter, the tips of her ears pointed and her hair dangling freely, a few wisps curled. Then there were the angel wings. He had turned her into a faery! She fluttered her wings and giggled in excitement and dashed out of the bathroom nearly knocking Jareth over as she hugged him, " Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Jareth! Thank you thank you thank you!" She pulled back and kissed him deeply, causing him to chuckle at her response to his gift.

He stroked her hair, looking into her amethyst eyes, " You are quite welcome, my love. Anything for you." He put her at arms length, " Now let's see you use those wings…" Julie stretched out her wings, quite cutely I may add, and she turned her back to him, gazing over her shoulder seductively, while fluttering them. The look didn't last long as she broke out into fits of giggles, Jareth chuckling with her. (by the way, YES he is dressed. Lol) He took her hand into his, kissing it softly, " Care to go out for a morning flight?"

Julie's eyes widened, " Jareth, I can't do that. I don't even know how to fly!"

He smirked, " Just keep fluttering your wings and you'll do just fine." Angel-type wings grew out of his back then, between his shoulder blades, the wings reaching the floor, a feather grazing its surface softly. Julie looked in awe as she looked into his eyes, questioningly. He laughed, " Yes, my love, you can touch them. They're real, just as you and I." She tentatively touched his wings, stroking the soft feathers causing Jareth to shiver slightly. He chuckled again, " That tickles, Julie." He then stretched them out, the wingspan reaching 20 feet. He glanced at her over a shoulder, "They're owl feathers."

She smiled, " Yes, I know." He then turned around, gathering her into his arms, wrapping his wings around them protectively, his head resting on top of hers. He sighed, " I love you."

Julie smiled again and snuggled closer to his chest, " I love you too."


	8. Of Pleasures And Proposals

*Whew! Hey peeps! UM…. Just to let you know, this chapter gets a liiiiiittle more graphic and NC-17. lol. And YES. This is the end! I hope you enjoyed reading my story!

BTW:  A week passed by, the two new lovers spending more and more time together. *

He watched, wide-eyed as she leaned over the edge of the bed opposite of where he was sitting. Her already short shorts inched up further, exposing more of her creamy thighs and milky skin. He licked his lips in appreciation and she straightened, facing him once again and sitting directly in front of him. He grinned and grabbed her thighs, pulling her onto his lap, his hardness pressing intimately against her hot center. She gasped in surprise, and then smiled mischievously as she began to grind her hips into him, draping her arms around his neck. Jareth groaned and shut his eyes, unbuttoning her shorts and snaking his hands inside to cup her ass. His eyes flew open and a smile formed on his lips as he realized that she was wearing a thong, just as she began to suck on his bottom lip sensuously. He replaced his bottom lip with his tongue, stroking hers in a teasing motion causing Julie to moan in pure bliss. He hooked his thumbs under the strings that ran across her hips and lowered them, inch by inch. One hand found the juncture of her thighs and he stroked a finger over her moist folds, making her gasp and clutch his upper arms tightly and lift her herself slightly to give him better access. He then inserted a finger into her and grew harder at her soft cry of pleasure, half groan, half sigh. He withdrew his finger and plunged deeply into her this time, making her moan his name, " Jareth…!"

His name falling from her lips caressed his ears, sounding like tiny bells and he groaned as his finger withdrew and plunged again, making her moan again. His lips sought hers as his hand continued its ministrations, her moans of pleasure muffled by his hungry mouth as it slanted across hers, his tongue probing her mouth and dancing with hers. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, ignoring the need for air. Air didn't matter at this point. Jareth slipped another finger into her and she cried out as her emotions sent her reeling over the edge of her climax. She rested her head weakly against his shoulder, panting heavily. He withdrew and smiled to himself, content with her reaction to his touch. She watched as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them, his eyes never leaving hers. Julie bit her lip in desire and proceeded to sneak a hand past the waistband of his tights, cupping his throbbing member. He groaned and Julie licked his lower lip, " It's my turn now, baby." She worked her hand up and down his shaft slowly, dragging a finger over its tip and back down, squeezing with each downward movement. Jareth groaned more loudly and gripped the silk sheets beneath him, clenching his teeth together from the immense pleasure she was giving him and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He gasped lightly when he felt her warm, wet tongue skim lightly over the underside of him, " Julie… Oh gods, don't stop…" She continued to work his shaft until he moaned in rapture, his climax ramming into him head on. She collapsed on top of him, his chest heaving with the effort of trying to breathe normally. He hugged her fiercely and kissed the top of her head, " You are the best thing to happen to me, Julie…" he took a deep breath, stroking her hair, " Stay with me… Say you'll stay with me forever and become my wife, my Queen, my love…"

Julie lifted her head to look at him and smiled brightly, kissing him passionately, her answer shown through her kiss. " Yes." She replied huskily, driving him over the edge as he flipped her under him, kissing her with hunger, happiness and love, making her giggle. He laughed and nuzzled her nose with his, " You have made me the happiest Fae in all the Underground! I love you, Julie."

Her eyes widened in love as she ran her fingers through his silky mane, " I love you so much Jareth… And I always will, for all eternity." 

Jareth grinned and suckled on the pulse point of her neck, " Mmm… You'd better."

Julie giggled and lifted a leg right in between his, running her foot over his bum and rubbing her knee against the bulge of his tights. He hissed in pleasure, capturing her mouth with his, kissing her with even more passion than before, his tongue desperate for dominance, his lips savagely grinding into hers. Julie let out a whimper of excitement as he tore her shirt away from her body, his hand closing over a breast and teasing the nipple with nimble fingers, making her arch into him. She broke their kiss and grabbed his ass, pulling him to her, grinding into him, looking him in the eyes, " Make love to me, Jareth…" she rolled her hips against him, " I want you in me so much."

Jareth' s heart soared and his lips covered her mouth hungrily, leaning back slightly only to tear her shorts in half, flinging them carelessly to the side. He groaned as he felt her hands pushing his tights down to his knees, running along the back of his thighs. He assisted her by pulling his tights off, kneeling before her in his painfully aroused naked glory. Julie bit her lip as her gaze raked appreciatively over his lithe, muscular form, rising up to meet his very own heated gaze. He then crawled over her and kissed her sweetly, love pouring forth from his eyes, enveloping her senses. He nudged her thighs apart softly, meeting her eyes once more in appreciation. She smiled at him and opened her legs wider, in invitation. He smiled in return and settled himself between her legs, his hardness gently caressing the top of her moist folds. She bit back a cry of excitement and he kissed her gently, love shining through his eyes. He entered her with one swift thrust of the hips and she cried out in pleasure, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he buried himself within her to the hilt. Their bodies shivered in pleasure and they began to move with each other, every movement screaming of their love for one another. His pace quickened and the bedroom filled with the sounds of their moans of pleasure and their dramatic climax, both collapsing at the same time, Jareth' s head resting between her breasts, his hot breath rolling across her skin as he fought for air. Julie raised a shaky hand and ran it through his blonde locks and he looked up at her, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he placed a kiss where his head was resting, a smile forming on his perfect lips. He then rolled over onto his back and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest and her arm wrapping around his torso, playing with the skin over the side of his ribs with her fingers as she drifted to sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him slowly, listening to her soft, even breathing and he knew, right there and then, that his crystal sphere of a dream finally came true.


End file.
